American Visitors
by Chrono Crusader-Zhang
Summary: Two new students join Mahora class 4A as the class begins highschool, but there not normal students, ones related to Setsuna and the other...well you'll find out. Occasional KonoxSetsu,AsuxAya,OCxOC
1. Prolog

I don't own Negima or any anime manga related products I may mention in this Fanfic.

* * *

American Visitors

Setsuna was sitting at her desk, her head down resting lightly on crossed arms. She'd had a late patrol and still had to train that morning and then had to rush to the dean's office for yet another report about the uneventful patrols she did. She sighed as she thought about how long she'd have until class started, an hour and a half tops. Her thoughts switched to her wonderful _'ojou-sama'_ as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Konoka sighed heavily as she and Asuna walked into classroom 4A. "Ah, Konoka you shouldn't sigh like that you'll get gray hairs" joked Asuna, trying get the other girl to lighten up.

"but I haven't seen Secchan yet today" she sighed once again before she noticed Setsuna was in her seat only a few feet away from her.

"Ah Konoka, Setsuna is right up there" Asuna pointed towards the dark haired samurai, and watched Konoka's face light up in surprise as she saw her winged warrior at her seat, she rushed over to her.

Konoka reached Setsuna only to stop inches from the girls face hoping she'd get to she her warriors crimson blush, but Setsuna remained motionless Konoka was greeted by Setsuna's steady and slow breathing, a peaceful smile barely visible on her face "Whoa never expected to see that" whispered Asuna she was now standing next to the Konoe heiress.

"yah it's too cute" her gaze never leaving Setsuna's face, after a few seconds of staring she leaned forward to kiss Setsuna only to be stopped when the loud noisy class that'd she'd been in for three years, came rushing in getting ready for their forth year.

"Geez that ruins my plan" growled Konoka, she quickly stood up straight and stalked over to her seat leaving the warrior as she was awoken by the loud students

"Kono-chan" the dark haired warrior looked in Konoka's direction and watched the girl spin on her heels and walk right back to where she was previously standing.

"Secchan! Your awake" she yelled quickly putting Setsuna into a choke hold as she tried to hug her over to the desk, Setsuna immediately turned crimson red from contact with her princess, which was soon changed a dark blue as began to choke.

"ojou-sama I can't breath" Konoka's almost permanent smile disappeared as she heard the name she hated most and her grip tightened around Setsuna's neck.

"What was that Secchan? "With every word her grip tightened.

"I'm sorry I meant Kono-chan" the heiress relinquished her grip on the young samurai, Setsuna sunk back into her seat as she tried to catch her breath.

"W-what was that for?" Konoka smiled.

"Because I didn't see you at all this morning and you called me ojou-sama that's why" once again she leaned in to kiss Setsuna but was interrupted when Negi walked in to the classroom calling it into order or order enough for everyone to move back to their seats.

"Alright everybody we've got two new students today" the class let out excited gasps.

"You may come in now" Negi instructed, a girl walked in every jaw in the class dropped.

"Oh no what is she doing here" thought Setsuna as she looked at the girl standing at the front of the class, her skin was a dark brown not from over tanning but because she was of African descent she almost looked like Setsuna, her eyes sharp, her face locked into one of Setsuna's characteristic scowls, the hair on the top of her head was spiked and the tips were blue while the rest fell half way down her back in a ponytail that began at the nape of her neck , she was about the same height as Setsuna her chest just as flat or maybe flatter, her calf's well muscled probably from training similar to another well know swordswoman's in the class and everybody wondered if the rest of her body was muscular like that.

Then she spoke "Hi my name is Sakurazaki, Kimberly" her voice held an unmistaken American accent, once again everyone's jaw dropped "I just transferred here from America, I used to live in North Carolina" her scowl faded and was replaced by small smile "I'm glad to join your class" she turned to write her name on the bored, first she wrote it in English then in Kanji.

When she turned back around everybody in the class was looking from her to Setsuna in both amazement and wonder, after a minute or so trailed by the class crowded around Kimberly and questions started flying from a certain red headed reporter.

"So Sakurazaki-san how older you, what's your blood type, what's your relation to Setsuna, are you really African American and Japanese, can you fl-" the last question was cut off by a sudden out cry from the back of the room.

"STOP" the voice was non other than Setsuna "give the girl a chance to breath" all the girls backed up a few steps waiting for Asakura's reporter like questions to be answered, the reporter girl held a microphone up to Kimberly.

"um I'm 15, my blood type's O negative, I'm Setsuna's cousin, and yes I am Japanese African American, my father was African American and my mom was Japanese, and you can just call me Kim for short" the girl looked from face to face "Setsuna you back there?" she called out, the class turned to face Setsuna.

"Kim, how've you been?" she asked back "all good, but I cant find Nicole anywhere she disappeared right after we got on campus" Setsuna's jaw dropped and then quickly changed to an angry scowl as she dragged Kimberly out of the room.

* * *

-Cliff Hanger, Please tune in next time, maybe around nine if i finsh my history homework, but anyway. preview time.

-

"You let that crazy girl run around with out any supervision this is bad real bad"

"It's fine she wont do anything to anybody...i hope, geez she's probably asleep in some tree"

"I just gotta call her phone, but just in case round up anybody with magical energy she really like those types"

- just who is this Nicole girl and why is Setsuna worried.

A/N well, that'd be the end of my first chapter...im really sorry it was so short, i guess you can call it shourda a foreshadow type thing. Please read and review this is my first Fanfic and i'd really rather not have my hopes dashed after the first chapter so plaese no flames and R&R if you got any idea's on where im should take this please tell me. and i'd also like to thank all those sempai who have come before me and wrote KonoSetsu's it really inspired me.


	2. Why Are You Here?

Yah my second chapter in a day, im on a roll, even though it's still really short im happy to have done it

I dont own Negima or any other anime or video games I make reference to.

* * *

American Visitors

Chapter 1

Setsuna had dragged Kim out of the class room and into the dean's office. "Konoe-sama how could you let this girl transfer here?" Setsuna let go of Kim's jacket collar which she had grabbed to keep her from running away.

"Setsuna-kun I think you need to calm down first" Setsuna took a few deep breaths before asking her question again.

"Please excuse my outburst before, but may I ask why you let Kim into Mahora knowing that she would bring Nicole along too" The dean smiled

"They are both enrolled here because they wanted to, I can't say no to two young pretty girls now can I" he let out a soft chuckle "and what's wrong with having your cousin going to the same school?"

"Sir, I have no problem with Kim being here, but where ever she goes Nicole is sure to follow which puts everybody in danger" the samurai stated trying to keep her anger under control.

"I don't see a problem with her as long as I keep my eyes on her" retorted Kim from her position on the floor "and she's gotten more self control over the years so there shouldn't be any problems" there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, the dean noted this and laughter escaped his lips as a hoarse chuckle. Setsuna sighed in defeat and left the room with Kim a few steps behind her.

After the girls returned to the class room, the rest of the day went off with out a hitch the only questions that remained were, what happened to the other student and who was she.

* * *

Setsuna returned to her dorm room in deep thought "what am I going to do about Nicole if she goes crazy again there's going to be some big problems" she looked up from her thoughts and noticed five boxes place on the floor in front of the couch. She walked over to check them "who's are these?", she muttered as she bent down and examined the shipping information they were Kim's "geez she's moving in here man this isn't fair, if she's moving in here that means Nicole will be here too" she shivered as she remembered how she had met Nicole, she'd woken up with the girl sucking on the side of her neck it left a terrible mark on her neck during her entire stay in America. The door suddenly opened making Setsuna jump and cover the side of her neck where the mark had long disappeared, Kim walked in holding a girl bridal style.

"Oh our stuff is here" she quickly set the girl down on the couch and walked over to the boxes. Setsuna looked at the sleeping girl, it was Nicole and she was just as Setsuna remembered her only she had a bigger chest and looked like she had gotten taller, her hair was dirty blonde with a kind of wavy curliness that made her look cute she was wearing a shirt with a bunch of characters from the show Bleach on it and a jean skirt.

"Kim, is she okay?"

"Yah she's fine, like I said she was sleeping under a tree, a really big tree to be exact, I almost missed her" Setsuna nodded.

"So why are you here, really?" Kim tapped her chin to think.

"Um no reason I came to finish my training and I wanted to go to school with you" Setsuna's jaw dropped.

"Training, what training I thought you mastered the Hiten Hysurugi?"

"Yah I did but I gotta brush up on my Shinmeiryuu" she smiled "plus I heard there happens to be a really powerful dark mage in your school and Nicole wants to learn under her" both girls nodded in understanding, but the samurai stopped.

"Wait Nicole wants to be a dark mage too, but she's already a-" she was cut off by a knock at the door, before the door could be answered Konoka walked in.

"Secchan you in here" she called.

"Yeah Kono-chan I'm right here" she stood up but as soon as she got her balance it was lost again as her princess jumped her knocking her to the ground.

The flustered swordswoman squirmed around but Konoka's grip was too tight "Kono-chan you shouldn't be in here I have to help Kim unpack her stuff" Konoka snuggled into Setsuna's chest.

"Oh but I want to be here to make dinner, we have to welcome Kim properly or else she wont like us, Asuna already went out to get stuff to cook dinner it'd be rude if I called her and told her to come back" she kissed Setsuna on the cheek before getting up as she went to sit on the couch she nearly sat on Nicole's foot "who's this" the jealousy just barely noticeable in her voice.

"Oh that's Nicole, Kim's friend" almost right after she heard her name she sat up rubbing the sleep from her light blue eyes.

"nmmm Kim I'm hungry" the girl looked around the room "hey where are we anyway?"

"Our new home for the next few years" Setsuna's eyes widened in shock.

"The next few years, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"Until I graduate" her question was answered simply but for the poor swordswoman who had had a dorm room to herself for the past three years it held the impact of having a ton of bricks dropped on you. She stalked out of the room angrily; she was not looking forward to having to share a room with Kim and Nicole.

* * *

Kim and Nicole had just finished unpacking their stuff "Kim dinner is almost ready do you mind going to find Secchan for me"

"Sure just let me go change out of my school uniform", she quickly ran into the bathroom to change. She emerged from bathroom in khaki cargo shorts that went down to her knees and she wore a black tee shirt a picture of Link on it, her shoes were black Vans with white checkers that faded out.

"Nicole you be on your best behavior I don't wanna scare Konoe-san off" Nicole nodded and smiled.

"I promise". Kim went to the ledge of the window and jumped out into the night air, a single black feather wafted threw the window and landed on the floor in the dorm room.

* * *

Setsuna flew through the air with ease she'd probably been gone for a few hours now, but she needed time to think both Kim and Nicole had come and would be at Mahora for the next three years never again would she have her room to herself and she'd have to worry about Nicole's little addiction she sighed to herself in frustration.

"What if she attacks Kono-chan what am I going to do if she gets hurt and what if she gets caught how are we going to explain it….well with all the weirdoes in the class that shouldn't be to hard to explain, I really hope she has gained some self control it has been four years since then"

"Setsuna, where are you?" she heard gentle flapping behind her.

"I'm right here what do yah want?" Kim was flying upside down so she could look her cousin in the eyes.

"your Kono-chan wants you to come back for dinner" the white winged girl scowled.

"Don't you dare address her like that, you are to call her Konoe-san got it"

It was now Kim's turn to scowl. "Geez I was only kidding I wish you'd calm down can we please land it's really hard to fly upside down" Setsuna nodded and they landed.

"Why are you so mad all the sudden?"

"Because you had to bring your little girlfriend here , you put all of the students of Mahora in danger, you know how dangerous Nicole is and she wants to learn dark magic too, do you even remember what she did to me while I stayed in America!" Setsuna's face twisted into an angry glare.

"Like hell I remember, she's done the same thing to me time and time again and I'm here and just fine aren't I" Kim yelled back. Setsuna threw the first punch it landed square on Kim's jaw, she staggered backwards trying to regain her balance

"Apparently not you've got some sort of brain damage, how could you bring a full blood here, she could hurt Kono-chan"

Kim smirked as she rubbed her jaw "So that's what this is all about your scared Konoe-san is gonna get hurt, if your so scared why'd yah leave the room if Nicole's _soooo dangerous"_ Setsuna didn't have a counter for that on, so instead she threw another punch only to miss her target, before Setsuna had time to even register that her attack had missed she felt a strong elbow plow into her stomach, she flew a good five yards back before hitting a tree "just relax and think abo-"

Kim was cut off when she heard a loud scream she looked up at the sky it had changed to a crimson red "oh crap, damn it Nicole I thought you had some self control!" she looked back over at Setsuna but she was already in the air. She spread her midnight black wings and took off. "I gotta get there before Setsuna does I dont think she'll listen to reason anymore"

* * *

A/N yah another cliff hanger i just couldnt pack it all in one chapter that'd be mean, and i'd only ruin my story. and im really sorry for any oocness that may occur.

i want to give a warm thanks to **_Shinmei swordman _**for the review and it was a short wait. im not really sure how long it'll take me to write Chp 3 since i've got school tomarrow and i have a horrible schdule marching band almost every day next week. please R&R i really would like to hear any suggestions on how i can improve im not very good with adjectives and i really wanna hear about what you guys think about Kim and Nicole

preveiw time

-

"mmm somthing smells nice, i think it's your cooking Konoe-san"

"oh really thanks, cooking is kinda my hobby"

"oh really now"

"ouch, geez i broke a plate"

"oh your fingers bleeding, let me get that for you"

-

uh oh! whats gonna happen next, please tune in next time for the next instalment of American Visitors, the funs has only begun.


	3. Setsuna's anger not quite unleashed

Yah i did another chapter! even though it aint very good i hope you enjoy

I do not own Negima or any Anime or Video game related products i may reference

* * *

Chapter 2

After Konoka cooked dinner Asuna had taken her share and left she wanted to finish her homework and go to bed. Konoka sighed "I wonder what happened to Secchan, she left in such a hurry I didn't get to ask her where she was going" she started to set up the table but was interrupted as Nicole's voice gave her a chill.

"Mmm something smells nice, I think it's your cooking Konoe-san" it was the first time she'd ever gotten a compliment before they tasted her cooking.

"Oh really thanks, cooking is kind of my hobby".

Nicole began to smirk "oh really now" Konoka let out a loud scream as she dropped a plate.

"Ouch, geez I broke a plate" Nicole's eyes were locked on the small bead of blood that began to form on Konoka's finger.

"Oh your fingers bleeding, let me get that for you" she licked her lips in anticipation, as she grabbed the heiresses hand and licked her finger "mmmm taste nice…like magic" she looked up her eyes turned red and her pupils were thin slits "mind if I get a better taste?" long fangs protruding from the smirk that was plastered on her face.

Konoka quickly pulled her hand away "Nicole-san are you alright?" she quickly picked herself up from the floor and ran out of the kitchen trying to put some distance between herself and the blonde.

"Oh Konoe-san I am more than okay I feel great, Kim wont give me as much blood as I want anymore, and just tasting a little of yours made me want as much as I can have, I'll have to be careful not to drain you of blood completely" the room changed into a crimson red darkness, Konoka watched in horror as Kim pounced on her pushing her to the ground "don't worry it will only hurt for a second and then it'll feel really good, I promise" she started her descent to Konoka's neck "your neck even looks tasty another plus for me" she mumbled as she dug her fangs into her victims neck, Konoka gave a small cry before her face was covered in a look of pure ecstasy.

"Nicole, what the hell are you doing?" Kim's almost manly voice echoed through the room.

"Damn looks like I'm busted, I hadn't even started to drink yet, your no fun Kim" she turned around excepting to she Kim but was greeted by a quick punch to the jaw knocking her to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are, do you have any clue who this girl is?" she picked Nicole up by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against a nearby wall.

"What does it matter who she is, she's got a lot of magic in her, and her blood tasted so good I ju-".

"Shut up" Kim cut her off "did I not tell you to stay on your best behavior while I was gone, the girl you just bit, she is the heiress to the entire Japanese magic association, she is a very powerful person and Setsuna's lover unless you wanna die I'd stay away from her " she pushed Nicole harder into the wall, the girls dark brown eyes boar into light blue ones "if you wanted blood that badly you shoulda just told me, now hurry up and cover up those bite marks and erase her memory, Setsuna will be here any minute and she isn't in the best of moods right now".

Both quickly went to work Kim came up with a viable story as to why Konoka was asleep on the couch and the scream that they'd heard earlier. After they made sure not to leave any traces of Nicole's actions, Kim sat down on the floor using the couch as a back rest and casually picked up where she'd left off in Kingdom Hearts, as Nicole slid under the covers of the top bunk hoping to avoid Setsuna's rage.

Setsuna was beyond pissed, she was ready to kill the next person she saw, hopefully it'd be Nicole but she wasn't above killing Kim too. Her fist clenched around a sharpened tree branch that was magnified by her ki. "I'm gonna kill that girl" she hissed, her eyes began to glow an unearthly red and her wings began to turn dark gray. Through hazy red vision she saw the open window of her dorm room; she swooped in ready for the kill.

"Where are you, **you vampire scum**?" she yelled the last part, almost as if she was spiting nails, she looked around madly the first person she laid eyes on was Kim, she was sitting on the floor staring blankly at the TV, punching out button combo's on a PS2 controller."KIM WHERE IS SHE!?" the girl's video game induced trance was broken by the warriors sudden outburst.

"Where is who, if you mean Konoe-san she's right here, Nicole went to bed already" Setsuna's rage dimmed just enough for her to lose her grip on the branch turned sword, as it fell to the ground the part she had been holding shattered into splinters.

"Then what was that scream I heard early?" Kim didn't bother to meet Setsuna's steely gaze.

"Oh that, Nicole told me Konoka saw a roach or something, screamed then fainted, it's as simple as that" her eyes shifted from Kim to Konoka's sleeping form, looking her over to see if there was any traces of a struggle or bite marks.

"She seems alright, but I swear if anything happened to her I wont hesitate to kill you or Nicole" She lifted Konoka up off the couch and walked towards the door. "When I get back I expect the kitchen to be clean and the leftovers put in the fridge" her voice as cold and hard as the tempered steel blade of Yuunagi, she turned to walk out of the door.

"Geez take a friggen chill pill" Kim mumbled under her breath, Setsuna's ear twitched and her head swirled around just enough to she Kim out of the corner of her eye.

"What was that now, you really want to say something like that, your already in enough trouble , I want you to join me for training tomorrow morning at five-thirty sharp if your late I'll make you run laps around the school." Kim quickly ran into the kitchen to get the job she had be assigned done before her new Shinmeiryuu sensei got back.

* * *

A/N well, im all done for now, if you guys are still reading this, i thank you profusely, and i want to say thank you to Konosetsu for the review, uh please read and review it really is appricated and i am taking ideas for later chapters, these three chaps were the only ideas i had so...i'll let the negima gang take it away. Oh and i'm sorry for any oocness but this is just my take on things

Konoka: so thats it, no Konosetsu come on

me: no of course not i'll throw some in in later chaps

Setsuna: well whatever as long as you dont hurt Kono-chan

Kim: it's all about Konoe-san aint it?

Setsuna: well yah she is...(blushes bright red)

me: alright you guys settle down, i'll throw some girl on girl action in in later chaps, for you too Kim


	4. Omake:A Wild Night at Mahora

alright finally finished another chapter, it took longer than the other threebut i'm kinda proud that i was even able to write another chapter

I do not own Negima, or any anime or manga i make refrence to, also i dont own any music so please dont sue.

* * *

Chapter 3

The party had been raging for nearly three hours, bass pumping loud through out the dorm hallways drunken girls dancing in the halls, some not even dancing but strung out against the wall in a drunken stupor. The party had originally been just for class 4A to welcome its two new students but had somehow turned into a whole dorm affair after a few gallons of sake had gotten loose.

"Asakura stop taking pictures" pleaded Setsuna, she and Konoka had been dancing rather loosely when the paparazzi starting snapping pictures like it was an addiction and it probably was.

"Give it a rest, nobodies going to be able to read the paper tomorrow anyway they'll all have hangovers" yelled Kim she too had been dancing with her girlfriend. Setsuna still couldn't relax Konoka was creeping awfully close, she looked down at her girlfriend's tantalizing hips as they were only inches away from rubbing against her own, a dark blush exploded on her face.

"Geez if this was some manga , my nose would be gushing blood right now" she thought to herself "K-Kono-chan no don't" she turned around still dancing closing the distance even more.

"Don't do what, all I'm doing is dancing with my Secchan" her voice held a seductive ring to it that nearly made the girl faint.

"Here, drink some of this it'll calm you nerves" Kim took a swig from a bottle before tossing it over to Setsuna, she took a look at the bottle in big bold letters it read 'Sake'.

"Go on Secchan drink it, so I can drink some" not being able to refuse an order she too took a large swig, but she didn't give it away it tasted much better than the beer she had been given earlier.

"T'is aint 'ave bad" she slurred out she waved the bottle around before giving the rest to her dancer "come on Kono-chan lets dance" Setsuna started flipping through songs on the stereo until she came upon a beat she liked, Kim immediately recognized the song it was one of her favorites when Nicole was around, she smiled, one of the only American made songs that Setsuna knew and could sing.

The song rang out _'I'm bringing sexy back'. _

All the girls in the room chimed "yep".

_'Them other boys don't know how to act'._

"Yep" Konoka had dropped the now empty bottle, both her and Setsuna started dancing, Konoka's back rubbing against Setsuna 's chest.

_'You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave'._

"Uh-huh".

_'I'll let you whip me if I misbehave'._

"Uh-huh" Konoka's butt rode down Setsuna's leg and back up again in a very sexy display of drunken of affection

_'Get your sexy on'._

"Go 'head, be gone with it".

After the song ended almost everybody cleared out of the dorm room, only six people remained in the room still locked in dance with their girlfriends. Asuna dancing with Ayaka, Setsuna dancing with Konoka and Kim dancing with Nicole.

After another good hour of exploring each other through dance the music finally came to an end, Kim had found her way to the couch and was now passionately showing her love for Nicole through a fiery kiss, Ayaka and Asuna started to strip as they too were lipped locked as they made there way towards the door heading for Asuna's room. Konoka who wasn't nearly as drunk as everybody else picked up a bottle off the floor and examined it, the alcohol content was less than 20 and she figured that they all had about three bottles, she was surprised everybody got drunk off of that, luckily she happened to be able to hold her liquor so she just enjoyed her drunken Secchan. She watched as the girl wobbled over to her bunk to sit down, she walked over seating herself neatly on her protector's lap.

"Was up jou-chan?" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her princess. Konoka didn't bother replying she just cocked her head back so she could lock the other girl's lips in a kiss. The room got strangely quiet the only thing heard was the soft moans and slurping noises coming from the two couples.

* * *

Konoka was the first awake, she had found herself in Setsuna's strong arms "uh-oh" she noticed Setsuna's button up shirt mostly undone and she could feel the bare skin of Setsuna's legs against her own, she checked to make sure she still had on underwear which she did, she gave a quick sigh of relief before sliding out of the warm embrace to go start breakfast. Konoka walked by the couch to check on Kim and Nicole, it was a rather interesting sight to say the least, Kim sprawled out on the couch Nicole lying on top of her, mouth stuck firmly to Kim's neck one hand on her shoulder the other hanging off the side of the couch holding Kim's hand with fingers intertwined. It had a strange yet cute look to it; she walked on into the kitchen tying on an apron as she thought of what she'd be making for breakfast.

A heavy thud and then an exaggerated groan from the living/bed room alerted the heiress that some one besides her was able to get up, hoping it would be her knight, her dreams sadly cut short as Kim stumbled in clutching her head with one hand, the other using the counter as support.

"Oh Kami-sama, my head is friggen pounding" she reached for the fridge handle, pulling it open and taking out a nearly full carton of orange juice, she took a few swigs before placing it back.

"Hey what was that, that's really rude I was gonna use that for breakfast" Konoka's normally bright smiling face managed to work it's way into a frown.

"What are you talking about it's fine we're all family here aren't we?" she looked at Kim skeptically.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Kim looked at with a pained expression "manners, don't you dare lecture me about manners, for ten bloody years I was tortured with learning proper manners just to appease those damn crow demon tribe leaders" her fist clenched "just because I have black wings doesn't mean I'll be liked by everybody I'm still a hanyo, and I may not have faced all the danger Setsuna faced, but I still understand what she had to go through".

Konoka's jaw dropped "you're a half demon".

Kim nodded "Setsuna's a very extreme example of a half demon, being born with white wings " Kim feigned a smile before walking out of the kitchen "wake me when breakfast is ready" she climbed up the wooden ladder that lead to the top bunk.

* * *

A/N alright, thanks for the reviews KonoSetsuna, and ShizuruKuga, ummm as for the dialouge between Kono-chan and Nicole, i found that to be a tad creepy, i mean it was like what i wish Eva-chan was like. oh and as for the other review from ShizuruKuga-san, i'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, i really hope anybody who spent there time reading this story enjoyed it too. it'll probably be about the same wait for my next chapter...hopefully not any longer um also this has almost zero to do with the plot of american visitors besides the fact that we find out Kim's a hanyo too but anyway i'll put some action in the next chapter...when i say action i mean more fighting and the discovery of why Kim really came to Japan. Bum Bum Buumm. Heh heh stay tuned...please...R&R...please.


	5. Author's Notes

Authors Notes: Hi, for anybody that read and or enjoyed _American_ _Visitors_ I'm sorry it turned out so badly. I think the first three chapters were great but after the omake chapter everything went down hill at an alarmingly fast rate do to poor planning and bad ideas and the fact that my grammar got worse, so I plan on rewriting everything after the omake and making it a separate story all together.


End file.
